


Peculiar

by renarxher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renarxher/pseuds/renarxher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi ㅡseperempat jenius, seperempat otoriter, sisanya sinting. Jika ada yang mengatakan hal itu, Midorima akan dengan senang hati membenarkannya. Tapi, Akashi juga punya sisi manis, kok! Didedikasikan untuk #EventGarisMiring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiar

Akashi ㅡseperempat jenius, seperempat otoriter, sisanya sinting.

Jika ada yang mengatakan hal itu, Midorima akan dengan senang hati membenarkannya. Akashi itu kelewat jenius, semua kata-katanya mutlak. Midorima sampai muak mendengar semboyan Akashi yang selalu benar itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tentang Akashi yang hanya diketahui Midorima seorang. Akashi itu tsundere akut ketika menyatakan perasaannya. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap Akashi seperti robot tanpa perasaan, padahal didalamnya Akashi hanya kurang kasih sayang saja.

Midorima, sebagai teman yang baik, dengan senang hati menampung seluruh isi hati sang kapten jika memang diperlukan. Tangis sampai amarah akan ia redam dengan denting piano yang menyamarkan isakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia juga akan berteriak ketika Akashi berteriak, ikut melompat ketika Akashi melompat.

Katakan Ia juga sinting.

Tapi bagi Midorima, Akashi adalah segalanya, Akashi adalah poros hidupnya. Akashi adalah seseorang yang selalu ada didepannya dan akan selalu Ia kejar.

Maka, ketika siang itu Akashi datang kepadanya dengan raut wajah kusut seperti baju Aomine yang jarang disetrika, insting Midorima mengatakan jika ia harus meredam emosi Akashi lagi diatas tuts piano.  
Midorima mengajak Akashi bertemu diruang musik. Akashi benar-benar terlihat kacau saat itu. Mungkin ayahnya kembali memaksanya untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan di Tokyo atau tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS sedang menumpuk.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta, Midorima,"

Lensa kacamata Midorima mendadak retak mendengar alasan kekalutan Akashi kali ini. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Bahkan Midorima pernah mengira kata jatuh dan cinta itu hal yang sangat tabu dari kamus kehidupan Akashi, baik ketika digabung maupun berdiri sendiri-sendiri.

"Tapi dia nggak peka,"

Midorima berpikir mungkin musim panas tahun depan akan turun salju.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakannya langsung Akashi. Jangan pakai kode yang terlalu rumit,"

Akashi menggeleng.

"Dia pintar, Midorima. Seharusnya dia sadar dan cepat tanggap dengan kode yang kuberikan,"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun sama sekali itu dengan tangan kiri yang diperban.

"Kodemu terlalu rumit, Akashi. Jadi siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Dia seorang pria, Midorima,"

Midorima terhenyak, mungkin tahun depan salju akan benar-benar turun dibulan Juli, anomali.

Midorima berpikir keras. Siapa gerangan pria yang berani membuat Akashi sampai seperti ini? Sepertinya Ia belum pernah merasakan tinju kekuatan penuh Midorima.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia anggota klub basket,"  
Midorima mencatat semua nama anggota kiseki no sedai dan beberapa orang yang sekiranya patut dicurigai.

"Dia tinggi,"

Nijimura, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara. Mereka tinggi.

"Seperti kataku tadi, dia pintar,"

Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta ditendang dari daftar.

"Sebaiknya aku menuliskan namanya saja dikertas,"

Akashi benar-benar menuliskannya diatas kertas.

Midorima menunggu disisi kanan, sementara pikirannya melayang jauh. Akashi tidak mungkin menyukai Haizaki, Kuroko juga tidak termasuk kriteria tadi. Tapi siapa lagi?

Akashi menyerahkan kertasnya pada Midorima.

Midorima menatap kertas itu dengan ekspresi dongkol. Yang tertulis disana adalah tiga buah angka absurd. Yang pertama angka tiga, yang kedua angka satu, dan yang terakhir angka dua dicoret. Akashi salah menulis adalah kejadian langka, kertas ini akan Midorima simpan dimuseum hingga anak cucu Akashi nanti dapat melihatnya.

Akashi menjunjung kembali tasnya, siap keluar ruangan. Ia menatap Midorima dan dengan sengaja tangan kanannya menekan sebuah tuts putih.

"Midorima, bisa membaca not angka kan?"

Midorima mengernyit, Akashi memang rumit.

Punggung Akashi sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Midorima kembali menatap kertas yang Akashi berikan.

Jika angka-angka ini adalah not angka, maka Midorima bisa membacanya.

Angka pertama : tiga.  
Do re mi.  
Suku kata pertama : Mi

Angka kedua : satu.  
Do.  
Suku kata kedua : Do

Angka ketiga : dua dicoret.  
Do re, naik setengah, ri.  
Suku kata ketiga : Ri

Midorima menyatukan semuanya. Ia merinding.

Hasilnya : Midori.

Hey, tolong beritahu Midorima jika ada anggota klub basket yang identik dengan warna hijau, Midorima akan memukulnya nanti.

OMAKE

"Anggota klub basket yang identik dengan warna hijau kan hanya Midorima-kun, tidak ada yang lain,"

Kuroko menatap penuh selidik.

"Memangnya ada apa Midorima-kun?"

Midorima menggeleng. Ia dapat satu kesimpulan hari ini : Orang yang disukai Akashi adalah dirinya sendiri.

Midorima harus tabah menghadapi kenyataan dan bogem mentah dari tangannya sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic pertama di AO3 dengan membawa OTP tersayang \o/


End file.
